A Demigod Stowaway
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: Once he was handcuffed, Ugly no. 1 walked him down a hall to the brig, before they pushed him into a cell, Nico managed to ask "Where am I, just so I know" 'Ugly no. 1' raised a eyebrow "Don't you know? You're on the U.S.S Enterprise" rated T for violence and language. Minor ST:ID spoilers. -Complete-
1. Ouch, my nose

Hello, Some of you may recognize this story, I have changed some plot facts, but nothing supper major, this is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes. I have finished the story, and I will try to update every Thursday, its not a long story, so please bear with me.

With the darkside, yours truly, Darth-In-Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the plot idea for this story. If I owned these books and movies, I would be writing more of them, not fanfiction.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the shadows, he grunted as he hit the wall in front of him, nose first. "Ouch, stupid wall" he muttered, grimacing and rubbing his nose gently.

"halt! Raise your hands and turn around" ordered a voice from behind.

"oh great" Nico murmured, he really hoped he didn't land in a top secret military operation again. That hadn't ended well. He turned around slowly, raising his hands slightly above his head. He kept his face emotionless, that lasted about as long as it took to turn. Even he couldn't hold in his look of surprise when he saw two people holding weird looking guns aimed at him. It wasn't the guns that made him lose his cool, it was the fact that behind them was a view port, and through it he could see space rushing past them.

"What the Hades" Nico muttered, staring wide eyed at the view port.

"identify yourself!" ordered the man in a red shirt standing in front of him.

"Nico" he stated simply, his facial muscles under control once again. he concentrated on the shadows, he was still close to the wall, in the dark. He ordered the shadows to take him to the underworld, he couldn't stop the raised eyebrow that happened when the shadows didn't respond, he risked a glance over his shoulder, ordering the shadows -mentally of coarse- to come to him.

They didn't respond, Nico swore quietly.

The rather large man in front of him glared at him, Nico wasn't impressed, even he could do a better glare then that, though as a son of Hades, he had a natural advantage.

"how did you get here?" the man asked, Nico decided to call him ugly no. 1.

"that's something I'm not going to tell you that, as it is none of you're business" the emo-ish boy responded, he was tired from fighting some gorgons, then shadow-traveling somewhere he had no clue where he was.

"Impertinent brat, fine, put your hands behind your back and no sudden movements, we're taking you to the brig, then the captain will deal with you"

Nico really didn't want to, but given the circumstances he didn't have much choice. He sighed in annoyance and did as he was ordered. Once he was handcuffed, Ugly no. 1 walked him down a hall to the brig, before they pushed him into a cell, Nico managed to ask "Where am I, just so I know" 'Ugly no. 1' raised a eyebrow "Don't you know? You're on the U.S.S Enterprise"

* * *

Captains log, new entry. I have just been informed by the senior security officer that we have a stowaway. According to the officer, he was patrolling the corridors around the brig, when a young man appeared. Myself and Mr. Spock are going down to interrogate the prisoner now. My only question is how did he get on board the ship while we are at warp. End captains log.

Kirk and Spock walked out of the elevator, striding up to the cell.

They observed the new prisoner. He was asleep on the cot inside the cell, Kirk had no idea how anyone managed to sleep on those things, they where extremely uncomfortable. Don't ask how he knew, trust him, he just did.

The boy looked no older then twelve, with longish, messy black hair, his skin was pale, but still had an olive tint to it. He was wearing a black T-shirt that said "The Walking Dead" in red letters with a fake bloodsplatter, black ripped jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had a chain belt, and a skull ring on his right hand.

"Wake him up, would you Lee?" the so-named red shirt nodded and rapped his knuckles on the glass. The boy inside sat up quickly, facing Kirk and Spock. They could now see a scar that ran from the outside corner of his eye to his lip. When the teen made eye contact with them, his face was an emotionless mask.

"I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, who are you?" he asks, the boy stuck his hands in the jeans pockets, He kept eye contact with Kirk and responded,

"I'm Nico, I would say its a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie considering I am in a prison for no real reason" he spits, his face changing into a glare.

Kirk was a seasoned warrior, but even he had to repress a shudder at the intensity of the look.

"you're a stowaway on a federation ship, I will release you if you explain how you got on my ship while we were traveling at warp speed"

Nico rolled his eyes "you would lock me up in a looney room were I to try to explain, but I will say, I had no plans on arriving on this ship, where the hell am I? Besides on the Enterprise, that much I gathered from everyone else saying I was on it" he added.

Spock raised an eyebrow "How did you get here, if you didn't intent to, did someone use a teleport on you against your will?"

Nico smirked slightly "yea, something like that, now if you would excuse me, I have a nap to finish" he turned around and curls up on the cot.

"I have one more questions, what is your age?" asked Spock, thorough as ever.

"I'm fourteen" he responded before going to sleep.

Spock looked at Kirk, the captain rubbed his eyes

"Spock, I just finished a double shift, can the discussion on what to do with him wait till later? I highly doubt he is a threat to the ship, so leave it for now, good night" he turned around and headed for his comfortable cabin and bunk, he didn't bother listening to Spock's 'it is illogical to say good night as night does not exist in space' speech.

Nico tossed in his sleep, in his dream he was in Hades's palace in front of the throne. He knelt, not entirely convinced it was only a dream.

"My son, you have been sent here for a quest, you must destroy the enemy that approaches, and make sure the people of this ship survive. Sleep well my son, I have sent some supplies to help you, goodbye" he wanted to ask why he had been chosen, but it was too late.

He woke with a start, and someone on the other side of the glass.

* * *

I stink at long chapters, sorry. Please review, feed the review starved Sith.


	2. Visitors and Grumpy Doctors

Hello, Some of you may recognize this story, I have changed some plot facts, but nothing super major, this is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes. I have finished the story, and I will try to update every Thursday, its not a long story, so please bear with me.

This chapter was originally two, but I decided that the second chapter by itself was too short, so I lengthened it by adding chapter three to it.

With the darkside, yours truly, Darth-In-Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the plot idea for this story. If I owned these books and movies, I would be writing more of them, not fanfiction.

* * *

Kirk turned over restlessly in his bunk, there was something odd about his 'guest' in the brig. He gave the captain much the same feel as Khan had, they both had this 'I am far above you, and hold secrets you couldn't understand with your puny mortal minds' that kind of attitude annoyed him. His sense of duty was telling him to call Starfleet command, and drop 'Nico' off at the nearest fleet station, but his gut was telling him not to. He groaned and sat up, pulling his Starfleet issue shirt on. Then he clipped his communicator and phaser to his belt before walking out of the room. His destination; the brig.

Nico stared at the person standing before him.

"Didyou want something? Or are you just going to stand there trying to figure out everything about me" he asked, annoyed that he had been disturbed from his sleep. Ugh, because of his father, he might have to make friends with these people, or at least make them trust him, easy right? HA! Maybe if you're a son of Zeus or Poseidon or Apollo, or anyone except Hades. He sighed again, this wouldn't be easy.

The man with the blue shirt glared at Nico

"cut the attitude and stick your arm through this hole, I need a sample of your blood, and hurry up, I don't have all day" he snapped,

Nico raised an amused eyebrow "well, aren't you cheerful thing, great bedside manners too. I am stunned by how nice you are." He said, his voice practically dripping sarcasm.

He sat up slowly and walked over to the glass window, the man on the other side used an odd metal circle to create a hole, then pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

Nico rolled up the sleeve of his jacket before sticking his arm through.

The 'doctor' in front of him grabbed his wrist and stuck the needle in, Nico didn't wince as he watched his blood drain into the tube. The man removed the needle, then slid the black wall opener (does anyone know what that's called?) away, closing the demi-god back in.

Kirk was almost out of the elevator when someone appeared before him.

It was a man with black clothes, greasy black hair, and dark eyes that reminded him of the boy in the brig. (you get three guesses, and the first two don't count)

"I will warn you once Captain James Tiberius Kirk, your ship is in danger, as is the rest of your world. You have only one hope, and it lies within my son, who is in your brig."

Kirk drew his phaser, and demanded "who are you, and how did you get on board my ship?"

"It does not matter how I got here, and as to your other question" shadows started to surround him, right before he disappeared, he finishes talking "I am Hades, lord of the Underworld" then the shadows return to normal.

Kirk wasn't shaken easily, but that was... different. He pulled his communicator and flipped it open "Spock, report to the brig as soon as possible, Kirk out" he flipped it closed, then walked down the hall to the brig.

Nico turned back to his cot, he noticed a duffel bag. Wait, that was his duffel bag, but he had left it in his room at Hades's palace.

He walked over, and opened it. Inside were some clothes, nectar, ambrosia, some gold drachmas, his throwing knifes, and his Stygian iron sword. He smirked, this he could work with. He closed the bag, and used it as a pillow, laying down, and closing his eyes. Less then a minute later, Kirk walked in, strode up to the glass and demanded "who the hell are you".

(this was chapter two originaly, aren't you glad I extended it :)

Nico sat up, and groaned, rolling his eyes, "oh for the love of Hades, this again? I already told you, do you have memory loss, or are you just an idiot?" he finished with a snarl, annoyed at being shaken from his thoughts of escape.

Kirk glared at him "this isn't any time to be funny, I mean who is the man claiming to be your father who appeared on my ship, threatened me and then disappeared without a trace" Kirk said, anger coursing through him

"wow, way to show confidence in my ability's dad!" Nico shouted at the roof, shoving his hands back into his pockets. A rumble shook the brig for a second. Nico scowled at the ground

"what did he say?" the Ghost King questioned

"Why do you want to know?" Kirk responded, trying to decide what to tell him.

"Because I would like to know what in the name of Tartarus I am doing here" the emo-ish boy responded, shooting a death glare at the captain.

* * *

Jason waved at Percy over the Iris message "hey man, how you doing?"

"Good, how are things at New Rome?"

"going great, got a few new recruits, finished repairing from Leo's attack. Oh yea, and Octavian got a bad case of Laryngitis, it has been blissfully quite, he won't have his voice back for a few weeks."

the son of the sea god laughed at that.

Then he sobered suddenly, "I called because Nico is missing, he left a week after the war finished, no one has seen him since. I was wondering if he was at New Rome."

Jason frowned "No, he isn't here, did you try Iris messaging him?".

"Yea, but he didn't answer, so I was hoping you had heard from him, oh well, call me if you do find him. Bye"

Jason nodded, and waved his hand through the mist, a frown on his face. He hoped Nico was alright.

* * *

Spock walked in, and glanced at the two men, they appeared to by engaged in a glaring contest.

Kirk looked up as the door opened, Nico smirked in triumph and shot one more glare at Kirk before turning a blank face to the pointy eared intruder.

"Ah, Mr. Spock, I called you down here because I need you to check for any energy spikes in turbo lift I-2."

Spock didn't respond, instead he raised a questioning eyebrow

"some weird guy with oily hair appeared on the lift and said we were in danger, and that the runt there is our only hope."

"And here I thought he might want me to go undercover for this." the Ghost King muttered, he twisted his head to the side, cracking it rather loudly, before looking back at the two Star Fleet officers.

Spock walked up to the glass "what did your father mean when he said he was Hades lord of the Underworld?" he asked in his normal droning voice,

"it means he is Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. Please tell me you know who the Greek gods are" Nico added the last piece almost as an after thought.

"they are a myth, used by the ancient Greeks to explain lightning, the afterlife and such that is now understood as science" Spock responded.

Nico chuckled darkly "If it helps you sleep at night to believe that, feel free to. But they are real, and I wouldn't go around calling them science, they aren't very patient"

"Hey Spock, can you come with me?" Kirk walked out and headed to the turbo lift.

"Yes Captain?"

"Bones already took some blood right? I think we should go check if he is on anything, or drunk" Kirk added, Spock nodded thoughtfully.

"That would be logical captain, I will search the ship log for the power reading on the turbo lift. I should be able to find out how 'Hades' made it onto the ship" the Vulcan responded, before pressing the button for the bridge.

* * *

Bones looked up "Jim, I was just about to call you, the stowaway? I though I recognized something in his blood, so I tried a match with anyone on file. I found out that he doesn't exist on any record, but there is one match to his DNA signifying a relative"

Kirk interrupted the doctor "Who is it?"

Bones grimaced "see for yourself"

Kirks face paled "tell me the machine messed up, there is no way they are related."

Bones shook his head grimly "That's what I thought, but I checked, there is no mistake. Nico Di Angelo is related to Khan Singh."

* * *

The young Star Fleet officer couldn't keep the grimace of his face, he hated this job, all he did was walk around, making sure no one broke into the warehouses.

"Yea right, who would want to come here anyway. Its not like anyone would want to break in" he muttered out loud.

Suddenly something grabbed him from behind, the young man heard a voice close to his ear say

"No, but someone might try to break out"

before he felt the shock from a phaser echo through him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I am free, and I will have my revenge" the figure muttered, before he staggered off into the night.

The next day, it was all over the news

'Khan Noonien Singe is at large, if you see him, consider him armed and very dangerous'

What they did not tell on the news was that the prototype single person warp teleport device was reported missing a short hour after Khan flew the coop.

* * *

I stink at long chapters, sorry. Please review, feed the review starved Sith.


	3. Hive mind and Shadow Traveling

Hello, Some of you may recognize this story, I have changed some plot facts, but nothing super major, this is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes. I have finished the story, and I will try to update every Thursday, its not a long story, so please bear with me.

The language I used was Greek, but I used google translate, so please don't kill me if its not correct.

With the darkside, yours truly, Darth-In-Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the plot idea for this story. If I owned these books and movies, I would be writing more of them, not fanfiction.

* * *

Nico was done with the cell, he was tired of being stared at like a interesting zoo specimen by the guards.

He grabbed his duffle-bag, and smirked. It was time to pay a visit to the bridge.

He waved at the guards, "Bye Ugly, see you in a while." They all looked surprised, and were about to ask him what he was talking about, when the shadows swallowed him.

He would have paid drachmas to see their faces when the shadows cleared and he wasn't there, though the look on the young Russians face was priceless enough.

Chekov was having a boring day, it seemed everyone else got to do something fun. Spock went and did research on their newest stowaway, Uhura checked to see if any communications where made by him, Sulu got to sit in the captains chair and order everyone around. All he got to do was sit there and wait for something to happen.

That something came in the form of a teenage boy appearing in front of his station, with a crazed grin and goth clothes, and a black duffle-bag.

"Ah!" he yelped in surprose, then exclaimed, "intruder on zee bridge!"

Nico smirked and held his hands up, showing that he didn't have a weapon.

"Don't worry people of... wherever. I come in peace.. for now" he announced, still smirking.

"You're the prisoner" Sulu said, "How did you get here? You should be in the brig!"

"Yea, about that, ya see, I don't want to be here, but I don't have a choice. And I don't like being stared at" he added, glaring at everyone in turn, who were doing just that.

What he didn't add is that ever since the bronze jar incident, he was also extremely claustrophobic.

"That doesn't answer my question, how did you get up here?" Sulu motioned for the rest of the crew to lower their weapons. They reluctantly complied.

"A good magician never reveals his tricks" Nico smirked again.

"I am going to assume you're not a magician, now tell me how you appeared on the bridge" Sulu's tone leaving no room for argument, Nico ignored that tone.

Nico shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, good, I am on the bridge, I was afraid I might have missed it." He looked Sulu straight in the eye, "Oh and I got in here by shadow-traveling, I am not explaining anything else."

"Captain, we have a intruder on the bridge" Sulu relayed over the communicator.

"Who is it?" Kirk responded.

"The boy from the brig, he just appeared." Sulu said.

"Hold him there, do not allow him to leave, Mr. Spock and I are on our way up now."

Kirk and Spock stormed in. Or to be more correct, Kirk stormed in, Spock followed at a more leisurely pace, his face emotionless. He was however, intrigued by the fact that Nico had escaped the brig and made it onto the bridge with no one seeing him until he was in the middle of the room. Logically, that was impossible. The only explanation was that the boy had some kind of unknown technology, it was the only logical explanation.

Nico looked up as the two officers,

"Finally you're here. Don't you know, it's rude to keep people waiting."

"How did you ge-" before the enraged captain could finish his sentence, the Enterprise tilted, knocking some of the people off their feet.

"Captain, a ship has just emerged from hyperspace" Chekov stated.

"Put it on the view screen" Kirk responded.

Before them was a large ship. It was torpedo shaped, the fins were triangular and bent slightly downward about halfway down their length, possibly to improve engine at the back glowed gold, a darkened window was at the front, with a ominous black glow emanating from it. Along the bottom of both wings sat missiles, and gun barrels. Altogether, this ship appeared to be one of speed and battle. The ship itself was the color of blood, with gold highlights running parallel to the wings and along the main hull. There was a insignia on the right wing. A black bug, surrounded by people dying painfully.

It reminded Nico of his fathers castle, though Hades's castle still won over the ship in terms of creepy, death radiating places.

"Captain, the ship is hailing us, but I don't understand the language" Uhura said, her face betraying her annoyance at not understanding a language.

"Put it on speaker" Spock ordered, while Kirk gaped at the communications officer.

"Ξέρουμε ότι είστε εκεί ημίθεος βρωμιά." A cold voice echoed through the speakers. "Παραδοθείτε ή να υποστούν την οργή μας"

"Captain, this is not a dialect I understand," said Spock, then to the surprise of all.

Nico stepped forward.

"Why should I? And we think you should learn not to speak like a hive mind." the Half-Blood replied, his tone mocking.

"Αν δεν το κάνετε, θα σας σκοτώσει." The voice again, this time sounding angry.

"γαμώ you" Nico said, "I have heard that before, and yet here I am, still insulting you" He smirked at the outraged spluttering that filtered through.

"How do you know this language?" Asked Uhura, stunned by the fact a teenager knew a language she didn't.

"Εμείς θα σας καταστρέψουν όλους για το θράσος σας!" the person screamed, their voice echoing, making the speakers vibrate.

Nico smiled darkly, it made everyone on the bridge uncomfortable. "Feel free to try, I hope you don't expect to live though."

"Captain, they ended transmission" Uhura stated, focusing on the console in front of her.

"Captain, they are heading straight for us" Sulu announced, "What are you orders?"

Kirk sat in the captains chair, "Use evasive maneuvers, lock phaser's"

Nico rolled his eyes "Like that's gonna do any good, its been fun, we really must do this again" he said sarcastically, before grabbing his sword out of his bag

"bye."

With that, the teen stepped into the shadows, only to reappear on board the other ship.

* * *

I stink at long chapters, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Centipedes and Cousins

**WE have reached the final chapter! This is the end!**

**Please review!**

Also, here are some replies to the wonderful people who reviewed.

**Child Of Mars**: that piece was there when I first posted the story, but their conversation was weird how I wrote it. They appear in this chapter, but telling you when and why would be spoilers.

Id65: Thank you for your reviews. I am not a Trekkie, so I don't know much about the Borg. I only know what my siblings have told me. I just decided hive mind would be fun to write. The other speaker in that conversation was basicly promising death on Nico if he didn't surrender.

With the darkside, yours truly, Darth-In-Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the plot idea for this story. If I owned these books and movies, I would be writing more of them, not fanfiction.

* * *

He glanced around the interior of the ship. The walls were a grey color with green flecks speckled throughout. The corridor went straight for about twenty feet, then curved to the left. Green lights flickered over head, the only thing providing light.

At the bend in the corridor, a patch of what looked like moss covered the wall on the outside of the curve. It glowed a faint, sickly yellow.

"Well, isn't this lovely, at least I didn't bang my nose against a wall again" Nico noted, quickly drawing his sword.

He slowly advanced toward the other end of the corridor, glancing behind him at irregular intervals to prevent anyone sneaking up on him.

"The filth is on board" he heard a voice resounded through the hall "get him, and bring him to us alive" it concluded.

"Good luck catching me" Nico thought snidely.

One he had reached the end of the corridor, he glanced around the bend, there was another hall about ten feet long with three doors on one side and four on the other. Each door was red, with the same symbol the ship possessed painted on them.

He could hear voices echoing out of one of them.

"Your plan isn't going to work, I told you the ship isn't ready for battle yet, the weapons haven't been tested, if you declare war on the humans now, they will destroy us!" a agitated voice exclaimed.

"Silence! We are the leader here, We are the one who decides when we are ready for war, not you, you are merely a tool for us to use in this coming war."

It was the same voice that had spoken to Nico when he was on the Enterprise.

"but my lord-"

"We said Silence!" It boomed "Do not try our patience, now, have you found the demi-god filth yet?" It questioned.

"No, the hellhounds are sniffing out the west corridor, and the scythian dracaenae are searching the rest." the submissive voice responded.

Nico carefully eased toward the door, silent as death (Hehe).

"I hear something outside" a third voice suddenly entered the conversation.

Nico paused, that voice was familiar, where had he heard it before?

He ducked into a small niche, covered in shadows when the door swung open. He heard heavy breathing, then something sniffing the air.

"He is near, I can smell him, he is a powerful one" the familiar voice drawled.

Nico stifled a sound of surprise, the voice belonged to the manticore that had attacked him and Bianca, it was Thorn!

"Go out and find him, and do not return until he is our captive" the leader commanded.

Thorn cursed, anything would be better then being ordered around by that thing, even a sword to the throat.

He turned the corner, and lifted his eyes from the floor just in time to see a black blade headed straight for his throat and there was no time to dodge. On the way to Tartarus, his last thought was 'Screw. My. Life!'

Nico watched the manticore crumble to dust with satisfaction.

He blamed Thorn for Bianca's death, if the manticore hadn't help kidnap Artemis, then Bianca might still be alive. He shook his head to clear those thoughts.

He swiftly slipped into the room before the door finished closing, the inside was rather large, he figured it was the command center.

Yellow and green moss hung from the walls, along with more gruesome decorations. Such as, but not limited to skulls, leg bones, thigh bones, phalanges, drakon bones, drakon skin, and hydra heads.

There were panels of computers, and different beeping machines, Nico didn't pay them much attention.

Halfbloods and technology don't mix.

In the middle of the room was a large tank of green-blue liquid -the ADHD part of his mind noted the color matched that of sewer water-. Inside sat a large.. thing.

Nico couldn't tell what it was as it had its back turned to him, from that angle it looked rather like a large centipede, with a black shell, and two antennae sticking on its head. He ducked behind one of the computers when it started turning.

"How soon can we fire?" asked the centipede thingy, its voice seemed loud in the formerly quite room.

"In a few minutes, though I can not guarantee that it will destroy, or even damage the human ship" responded the second voice.

"It had better, or you will not live to see tomorrow- wait, we have company"

Nico stopped breathing, and prayed to the fates it hadn't noticed him yet.

Apparently, the fates didn't want to hear his voice today.

"Come out little halfblood filth" it cooed, the son of Hades shivered. Evil, maniacal, murderous psychopaths should never coo, it sounded fucking creepy.

"We know you are there, so come out **now!**" it screeched.

Something flew past him, hitting the console in front of the halfblood, it melted the desk, computer and all.

Nico swiftly rolled out from under his hiding place just as another glob of something hit it.

"You missed, ha!" he taunted, then looked straight at his attacker.

Boy was it ugly!

It had a human face, with a centipede body, but instead of normal centipede legs, each of its legs had sharp spines, and ended in deadly points, it was currently spitting acid of some kind from its large mouth.

"Finally you stop hiding, now you can watch as your world burns, along with everyone you know!" It cackled crazily "and there is no one to stop us!"

"I think you are forgetting just one thing your ugliness" Nico announced, smirking coldly and standing proudly at his full height. he held his sword easily, radiating confidence.

"And what is that, filth" questioned the creature, glaring down at the teen.

"I am standing in your way" he stated, glaring back.

The creature shivered at the cold eyes directed at him, then snorted a laugh.

"And what is a son of a Nemesis going to do about it? I can not be killed by a child of a lesser god" It mocked.

Nico raised a eyebrow,

"Who are you getting you info from? Cause I need to chat with them about calling me a Nemesis kid" he grouched "Why does everyone think I am a son of Nemesis, do I need to wear a sign?" he continued to rant.

"What are you talking about, if you are not a son of Nemesis, then who are you" asked the creature, seething at the fact It had been misinformed.

Neither noticed the red light signaling a incoming transporter beam, nor did they notice that the Enterprise had hacked into their system and could hear every word since the argument had started.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades" he paused for dramatic effect, enjoying the look of fear on the centipede's face.

"but you can call me what all monsters know me as"

the centipede thing looked downright terrified, but tried to hide it.

"And what would that be" it asked, it was afraid. An oracle had told Them once that They would be destroyed by a son of Hades who was called the Ghost King.

But They had also discovered that the Ghost King lived many hundred years ago, so there was no possibility this was him.

"I am the Ghost King" Nico announced, a little surprised at the look of abject terror that crossed the hive mind's face.

He felt a presence enter the room, it radiated violence and blood, similar to a certain cousin of his.

The out of time boy whirled around, and came face to face with Khan, greatest of the Augmented Humans. (Nico doesn't know who he is yet fyi)

He wore a black leather knee length coat, with a red turtleneck and black slacks. In his right hand was a phaser, in his left a Celestial bronze dagger.

The teen thought he looked pretty badass, but Nico was a son of Hades, however badass someone else may look, they could never obtain his natural underworldy badassness.

"Who the styx are you?" asked the teen.

"Khan, son of Ares" the tall man introduced.

Nico rolled his eyes, that would explain the similarities in Khans aura and Ares aura.

"We were lied to! We were told there were no demi-gods left!" the centipede screeched.

Nico and Khan smirked,

"lets get this bug, he is starting to bug me. No pun intended." the teen suggested.

The Augment nodded, and focused on the bug.

They both charged it, even as it screamed for reinforcements

(_this was the end of the chapter, but I decided to just finish the story already, aren't I nice :D_)

Kirk's mouth was hanging open. Again.

He had heard the conversation, but was still having trouble believing it.

"Are these people serious? They really believe they are sons of _mythical_ gods?" he spluttered, glancing around the bridge in disbelief.

"It would appear so Captain." Spock confirmed dryly.

"Captain, the enemy's shields just dropped, what are your orders?" Asked Sulu.

"If I may captain, it would be wise to send a team aboard and apprehend the terrorist Khan, as well as Di Angelo." Spock advised, he waited for the captain to either shoot the idea down or approve it.

"Agreed, I want a squad of security, set phasers to stun. I want both of them alive, and in the brig ASAP" commanded Kirk.

* * *

Nico was happy, he and Khan shared a similar fighting style, so they cut through all the opposition. Hundreds of slug like creatures poured out of the walls.

Tthey shot poison at the demi-gods. Both simply ducked, twisted or jumped out of the way.

Soon the enemy was reduced to a dozen standing around the centipede.

Nico smirked, the centipede screamed in rage as Khan shot some of the slugs with his phaser before slicing them up with the dagger, his enhanced attributes came in handy for avoiding the streams of poison.

"That's impossible, no one can defeat Us! We are too strong! We are the ultimate being, no one can stop Us!" it screeched, frothing at the mouth, "Fine! If We will not survive, no one will!" It pressed one leg into a button.

A warning shot across the main screen.

It read;

**Warning: Power Overload, ship explosion imminent**

"Crap" Nico stated, before running the hive mind through with his sword. The Stygian iron sliced through its shell like a hot knife through butter. It screamed and turned to dust. Leaving a small dead centipede in a glass jar as a trophy.

Nico shrugged, and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hey, Can or whatever your name was, how did you get here?" Nico yelled over the alarm.

The augment glared at him before stating,

"I used a long range teleporter, I was hoping to commandeer this ship but that's not going to happen now."

Nico rolled his eyes,

"great, if you want to live grab my arm, and don't let go." he warned.

Khan deemed him to be telling the truth and grabbed his arm.

Nico closed his eyes and imagined the Enterprise, the room he had been in most of his stay there.

Bones was in the prison block, dealing with a security officer who had given himself a concussion after fainting when the emo kid disappeared.

He felt a chill travel down his spine and noticed the shadows churning in a corner of the cell.

Suddenly two shapes were thrown out from the shadows, landing in a heap on the floor. Bones started in alarm as he recognized the face of Nico Di Angelo and Khan Noonien Singh.

"Kirk, we have visitors" Dr. McCoy's voice said over his communicator.

"What is it Bones?" Kirk asked, getting ready to board the enemy ship.

"Not what. Who. Its Di Angelo and Khan." he replied, "get your ass down here now!" he muttered before closing the communicator.

"Ouch" Nico muttered, slowly coming back to the waking world, he had used a bit to much energy.

He looked at the ceiling, it looked familiar. It was white with some lights in it, it clicked.

"Oh you are joking" Nico muttered before springing up, or trying to anyway, he had a certain son of Ares on top of him.

"Hey Ken or Kon or Kand, whatever your name is, get off me"

The augment sprung up, gripping his dagger tightly, ready to fight.

"Dude, how much do you weigh?" Nico groaned, checking to make sure his ribs were still in one piece.

Khan raised a eyebrow quizzically before noticing the people outside.

His expression went cold as ice.

"Captain" he ground out.

He felt rage and hatred coarse through him when the Vulcan came into sight. He resisted the urge to punch the glass, the half Vulcan would pay for killing his family, Khan would make sure of it.

Nico was surprised by the look of utter hatred that crossed Khans face when Mr. Spock walked in, he guessed they didn't exactly like each other.

"So, captain, you might want to move your ship cause the other one is about blow up" the Ghost King said, not even bothering to face Kirk, instead choosing to lay on the floor.

"Captain, the other ship is getting a dangerously high power surge in their engine, its about to blow" Sulu's voice said on the intercom, confirming Nico's warning.

Kirk swore, "get us out of here Mr Sulu".

They felt the Enterprise accelerate and turn, before speeding away from the other ship.

Spock gave Nico and Khan a glare, they defied logic, it wasn't possible for someone to teleport through the shadows.

He was confused, and he did not like not knowing stuff.

Nico glared back at Spock, that dude annoyed him, logic was a joke, some things couldn't be explained to a mortal, and that dude needed to except it.

"Hey, is the cage really necessary? As I proved I can get out of it without a problem, so can we skip trying anyway?" Nico said yawning.

He remembered something he once said to Percy.

'With great power, comes great need to take a nap'

truer words had never been spoken. He wanted a siesta but he also wanted to go home, this whole situation was getting on his nerves.

Kirk said nothing, instead he walked out, he needed to discuss what to do now with Khan and Nico.

In the cell, Nico decided to take a nap.

"Wake me up if the captain or the doubter come in" he said sleepily, before drifting off.

Khan didn't deign to answer, he simply stood motionless, staring out of the cell.

It was due to his unfortunate position he failed to see the shadows wrap around Nico, dragging him back through time and space.

All that was left on the cot was a black bladed knife, with a skull in the hilt.

Nico shot up in his bed, he was back at camp, he was safe.

He wondered if it had all been a dream, but then he noticed something on his bed.

When he picked up he could see it was a metal badge, that looked exactly like the symbol on the Enterprise crews uniform.

When he walked out of his cabin, he was mugged by Jason, Percy, Leo and Piper.

"Where were you-

"We looked everywhere-

"We thought you got kidnapped!" everyone's voice rained down on him.

Nico felt uncomfortable,"why did you care?" he spat, feeling out of place.

"Cause your our little cousin" they all responded.

Nico felt his heart warm. Huh, they really did care. He let a small smile slip onto his face and announced,

"I need food, when is dinner?"

The conch horn sounded, and they all started running down to the pavilion. The others teasing him about how they missed their little cousin.

"Hey, I'm not little you jerks"

**THE END!... or is** it...

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please tell me what you think of it. If you have any crossover story ideas, please review and/or PM me with them. I would love to try something new.

Also, would you like to see a epilogue telling what happens to Khan? or should I stop while I'm behind?

To quote Loki:

"**TELL ME!"**


End file.
